Not the Last Airbender Anymore
by Star1412
Summary: The Griffin gang is transported into the world of Avatar: the Last Airbender.
1. An Unnatural Occurance

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: an Unnatural Occurrence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**This is my first crossover, so please tell me what you think! **

"How did we get here?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"And where is here?" Maggie added.

Jasper, Maggie and Henry had been rehearsing for the school magic show. Henry was supposed to "make Jasper disappear." However, something had gone wrong, and not even 'Griffin the Great' seemed to know what it was.

"Henry?" Jasper asked. "Did you do something? Because if you did, we're in a butt-load of trouble."

"We're in trouble anyway," said Henry. "And for once, I didn't cause this."

"Then who did?"

"We have bigger problems right now" Maggie interrupted. "We're stuck in the middle of an unknown desert!"

She started to hyperventilate. Just then a small dust cloud kicked up, and made Jasper sneeze. This caused him to fly 10 feet into the air. He let out a girly scream as he fell to the ground a few feet away.

"What was that?" yelled Henry. "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea what that was. I think I'm okay though."

Things didn't look so good right now. Maggie was still hyperventilating and Jasper looked like he was about to have a full blown panic attack. Henry was about to try to talk them out of it when Maggie accidently inhaled a mouthful of dust and started coughing.

"Are you okay, Maggie?"

"I think so," she said between coughs.

"Why doesn't coughing make her fly into the air," Jasper complained.

"I don't know," admitted Henry.

"Maybe it's the difference between sneezing and coughing," Maggie suggested. "Sneezes can travel up to a hundred miles per hour."

"Then why doesn't it happen at home?" Henry wondered.

"Look Henry. For all we know we could be in another world." Jasper pointed out. "If we are, the laws of physics could be different."

"Okay, we need to do _something_," said Henry. "We don't have any water, and we need to find a way out of this desert."

"How?" demanded Maggie. "We don't know where we are, and like you said, we don't have any water!"

"We've gotten out of tough spots before." Henry reminded them. "I know how to live in a desert. We'll be fine."

"So, what do we do now? Just start walking?" asked Maggie.

Henry looked at the sun, then down at his watch. He aligned the hour hand with the sun, and used it to find south. He pointed south.

"Let's walk this way," he said. "If we go in a straight line, we'll find our way out sooner or later."

After several hours of walking everyone was thirsty and exhausted.

"It's better if we travel at night when the weather cools down." Henry announced. "It's more comfortable than traveling during the day, and we can try to navigate by the stars."

"But we've been walking for hours without water," Maggie protested. "Jasper's basically sleep walking."

"Alright, we can sleep for a couple hours."

**What do you think? I must know! This is only my second story, so please say what you think about it!**


	2. Discoveries

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Odd discoveries**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be doing this?**

"OW," yelled Toph. "What idiot buried a _boat_in the middle of the desert?"

"A boat?" asked Katara.

"I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph complained.

Aang was still extremely angry about Appa being taken, but he stepped up and made a whirlwind to uncover the boat.

"Oh, it's one of those gliders the Sandbenders were using! Aang, you can make a breeze to make it run," said Katara. "We're going to get out of here!"

After they got the glider running, Sokka said, "I think my head's starting to clear out the cactus juice."

"That's good," Katara replied. "I was getting tired of listening to you babble about Princess Yue and circle birds. I'm not sure Momo's head is clear yet though, considering that you still have to hold his tail."

"Wait!" yelled Sokka. "There are three weird people sleeping over there."

"No, there aren't. I don't see anyone."

"Oh, maybe my head isn't as clear as I thought."

"Wait! Sokka's right!" said Toph in surprise as they got closer. "I can feel three people in unusual clothes. To the right!"

They quickly found the group, and found one of them awake. He was blonde, with blue eyes, and looked like he was about sixteen. The other two were still asleep. The blonde boy nudged them awake.

"Who are you," growled Aang. "What have you done with Appa?"

"What's Appa?" mumbled the brown-haired boy.

"Great," Toph muttered. "Apparently Twinkle Toes has been hitting the cactus juice too."

"Think about this Aang," said Sokka. "If these three kids had Appa, would they be _here?"_

"Oh."

"My name is Henry Griffin." The blonde boy said. "This is my cousin, Jasper Bartlett, and our friend Maggie Winnock."

"Nice to meet you umm… Henry Griffin… but why do you have two names?" asked Toph. "Most people just have one here."

"It's because we come from a place, where other people your age might have your name. It's a way to avoid confusion when talking to a large group," Maggie explained.

"Oh, but if there were that many people, wouldn't you find people with the same first and last name?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't happen very often. We usually just call each other by our first names."

"By the way, I'm Katara. This is Aang, Toph, and Sokka." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

"What's on my head?" Jasper interrupted.

Team Avatar laughed. "That's Momo, a flying lemurbat!"

"What's a lemurbat? A mix between a lemur and a bat?"

"Yeah," said Aang.

"We were just trying to find a way out of this desert." Katara said. "Do you want to come?'

"What? Are you crazy?" yelled Sokka. "They could be Fire Nation spies!"

"I don't think so." Katara replied. "Look at the way they're dressed. Even Fire Nation wouldn't be crazy enough to make their spies stand out that way."

Across from them, Henry seemed to be having a similar conversation with Maggie.

"You want to go off with a strange group of people? How do you know we can trust them?

"We don't," Henry whispered. "But they might be our only way out of this mess."

"So," asked Katara. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered for them.

"Great," muttered Aang. "Extra weight."

As they kept moving toward the magnetic north of the desert, Maggie and Katara were talking.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Katara.  
>"We don't know," replied Maggie. "We were rehearsing a magic show, and suddenly we were here."<p>

"Was it real magic?"

"No. Magic in our world usually has tricks, like trapped doors. Something weird happened after we got here though."

"What?"

"Jasper sneezed, and it made him fly into the air!"

"What?" all of Team Avatar asked in unison.

**Did you like it? Please tell me, I need to know if anyone is OOC! **


	3. Crash

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Crash**

**Disclaimer: Really? You still think I own this?**

**Looks like I'm the first to come up with this crossover. Hope you like it!**

"You expect me to believe that Jasper's an airbender?" yelled Aang.

"What's an airbender?" asked Jasper.

"Someone like me, and apparently you, who can control air. How did you survive the Fire Nation attacks anyway?"

"Fire Nation attacks? I grew up in another world! I've never heard of these guys!"

"If you flew in the air after you sneezed, that means you're an airbender," said Aang. "You can control the air around you. Yes! I'm not the only one left anymore!"

"Is there something we should know about here?" Henry asked.

"Probably," said Katara. "See, the Fire Nation is trying to take over the world, and they started by attacking and wiping out all the Air Nomads, because the next Avatar was supposed to be an airbender."

"Um… Avatar?" asked Maggie.

"The Avatar is the one person who can control earth, air, water, and fire. He's supposed to keep balance between the four nations. Anyway, Aang wasn't with his tribe when Fire Nation attacked, so he's the only airbender left."

"But now, you're an airbender," Aang cut in. "So I should probably be trying to teach you how to airbend.

"Wait! If he can airbend, why can't we?" asked Henry.

"You might not be able to bend," said Toph, "or you might not be an airbender."

"Meaning that we could bend water, fire or earth?" Maggie asked.

"Right."

"I think we should just concentrate on getting out of this desert, and see what happens," said Sokka.

"Sounds good," said Aang. "Jasper, can you help me run the glider, if I show you how?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, this is how you move to make the glider move."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, you're getting it!"

"He seems to be picking up airbending fast," Katara said. "But it takes awhile for any bender to control their bending. Jasper has a lot of work to do."

"It does look like he'll be able to help Aang though," Maggie said.

"Okay people," Jasper yelled. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Only if Aang thinks your airbending is good enough to help him," said Katara.

"He's good," said Aang.

"Yeah, I can do this," Jasper agreed.

"Then let's go," said Sokka.

They all piled onto the glider. Aang nodded, and then he and Jasper started moving in unison. The glider started moving smoothly. Katara was navigating, but no one else really had much to do.

"So, can either of you bend?" Henry asked.

"I can bend earth and metal," said Toph.

"Metal?" asked Maggie. "That wasn't one of the categories."

"Some people can bend subcategories like lightning, metal or sand. Metal isn't exactly a sub category, because so few people can do it, but I figured out how."

"Cool." Henry said. "What about you Sokka?"

"I can't bend, but my sister, Katara, is a water bender."

"Look at this!" Katara yelled.

"Oh, cool!" yelled Toph. "A big rock!"

"Okay," Aang said. "As we reach the rock, we'll need to slow down, so maybe you should stop now."

"No, I think I can do it."

"Okay…"

It was time to stop, but Jasper accidently created a large gust of wind, sending the glider headlong into the rock.

"Everyone jump!" Katara yelled.

Everyone on the glider jumped off in time to see the glider shatter as it hit the rock.

"Great," Sokka muttered. "Now how do we get out of here?"

**Yes! Third chapter's done! Minasan please review! Arigato gozaimasu for reading!**


	4. New Water

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: New Water **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**11ebq11- Arigato Gozaimasu. I'm glad you liked it. I don't know if I'll be able to do much with Toph, but I'll try. **

"I'm so sorry!" moaned Jasper. "I didn't mean to crash the glider. Now we're stuck here and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault." said Aang. "I should have stopped you."

"Let's go up!" Toph yelled.

She used earthbending to make stairs up the side of the rock, so everyone could make it up. Once they reached the top, she flopped down on the ground, and sighed.

"Solid rock…" she proceeded to make a rock angel in the ground.

The top of the rock was flat except for a cave. They could see _everything _from the top, including the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Wow." said Henry. "Looks like we're close to a city!"

"How are we going to get there?" Katara wondered. "It's too far to walk today, and we're almost out of water."

"Wait." said Maggie. "You're a water bender right? Couldn't you take water right out of the air?"

"There's water in the air? Cool. I'll try it!"

Katara willed the water vapor into a small ball, where it turned into drinkable water above her hand. Aang was trying the same thing, and soon they were able to fill Katara's bag of bending water.

"_I'm not sure why,"_ thought Maggie. _"But it seems like I could do this."_

She held out her hand, and with a light sweeping motion willed the water toward it.

"I'm waterbending!" she exclaimed. In her excitement, she accidently dropped the water on Sokka.

"You're just as bad as Katara was." He grumbled. "At least here being wet feels good."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it feels good. I'd better dry my boomerang off though. OW! Boomerang's hot!" He stuck his thumb in his mouth to cool it off.

"Maybe there's something in the cave we could use to get out." suggested Henry. "Let's check it out."

"This cave feels like it was carved by something," said Toph.

"It doesn't seem like there's much here," agreed Maggie. "It doesn't look like a natural cave."

There were globs of yellowish goo on the walls. Henry picked some up, and sniffed it. It smelled horrible, but it was sticky.

"Maybe we could do something with this goo." He suggested. "Like fix the sand glider."

"That would take _hours"_ Sokka said. "It might work, but it should be our last resort."

"I wonder if it's good to eat." said Jasper.

"Give some to Momo, and see if he likes it," Katara suggested. "He'll eat just about anything."

They gave some of it to Momo, who promptly started trying to wipe the taste from his tongue with his paws.  
>"Okay, that won't work."<p>

"Maybe we could go outside," said Toph. "And I could make a sled from part of the rock. We could all ride to Ba Sing Se. Aang and I could earthbend to make it move."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sokka agreed. "I guess whatever happens we can't run out of water now."

"Speaking of which," said Katara, "I should probably start teaching Maggie some basic waterbending techniques."

"Okay, but I'm staying far away from you while you do!"

"Sokka, why don't you help me make the sled?" Toph asked.

"What? I can't earthbend!"

"No, but you probably know what shape it needs to be to work."

"Okay, I'll help."

"I'll work with Jasper on his airbending," finished Aang.

As they went out of the cave they heard a loud angry buzzing sound. Toph stomped her foot, and sent a rock flying into a creature that looked a lot like a huge bee.

"I think I know what made the goo now," said Sokka nervously.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	5. Buzzard Bees

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Buzzard Bees**

** Sorry about the long wait. I was working on a few other stories, and then I helped at a church camp. I hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**

The group started to fight off the buzzard birds. Sokka used his boomerang to hit them in mid-air, while Toph shot rocks at the bugs that landed. Maggie and Katara didn't have much water left, but they started trying to shoot down the insects. Aang flew off to fight from his glider leaving Jasper alone, so he just decided to run off and hide. By now, the bees were about gone and for some reason the ones that were left decided to swarm around Henry.

"Okay Boomerang," Sokka whispered. "You know what to do."

"We should help him," Katara whispered to Maggie.  
>"Yeah."<p>

But before they could do anything, Henry lashed out at one of the buzzard bees using a kick he learned in China. The bee suddenly burst into flames, which scared the rest of them into flying into the desert.

"What?" yelled Sokka. "You said they weren't Fire Nation spies!"

"I still don't think they're spies," Aang replied. "They didn't even know what bending was, remember?"

"And they weren't lying," Toph added.

"_I can't believe it," thought Henry. "I was sure I'd be an earthbender. Oh well, things that are expected rarely happen around me."_

"So now what?" asked Katara. "Shouldn't we try to find a firebending teacher for Henry?"

"Maybe sometime," Aang replied. "But that's not our top priority right now. Your firebending looked pretty under- control."

"I learned how to do that kick in my world. Now you're telling me that it's a firebending move?"

"Yes, but it still couldn't hurt to find a teacher. We need to get out of here first, and find Appa."

"So, are we going back to our original plan?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here, and I think the earth sled is our best idea." Katara replied.

"Great…" Jasper mumbled.

"Okay," Aang said. "Let's go."

They split into their groups. Henry, Aang and Jasper went down the rocks into a little ways into the desert so they could practice bending. Aang and Jasper stopped several yards away from Henry. After some basic practice Aang wanted to try to teach Jasper something new.

"How was that?" Jasper asked.

"Good!" Aang replied. "You're picking this up fast, so I think you're ready for an airbending game I came up with."

"Airbending game?"

"Yeah, but to play you need to know how to ride an air scooter."

"How do I do that?"

"First you need to make a ball of air between your hands like this."

Aang demonstrated, and Jasper seemed to be able to do it.

"Now you stand on it like this."

"Okay,"

Jasper tried it, but he couldn't get his feet to stay on the ball. When he finally got it, he went a few feet across the ground, and fell off.

"Good try!" Aang said "When you get better, we'll be able to race!"

Jasper inwardly moaned as he made another orb of air to try again.

"_Time to experiment with firebending," _Henry thought. _"I wonder if I can keep myself from bending, but still do martial arts."_

He found out that he could, and figured that being able to hide his firebending could be useful at some point. He also discovered that he didn't have to be fighting to firebend. He could just make an orb of flames appear in his hand.

"Great job Maggie," Katara said. "You're learning fast."

"Thanks."

"I think you've learned the basics, so if you're ready, we can start working on a few more advanced forms."

"That sounds good."

"Okay, we can do some of the simpler techniques here, but for the harder ones, we you need to have a pond, or a lake."

In response, Maggie pulled some moisture out of the air to form an orb of water.

On the other side of the rock, Toph and Sokka were trying to make an earth sled that was big enough to carry everyone.

"It should be roughly boat shaped," Sokka said. "And smooth so it can glide."

"Smooth is kinda hard to do with rock," replied Toph. "What if I made it so it can cut through the sand as I move it?"

She bent a large piece of rock out of place. It was kind of like a raft, but the front was like the front of a ship. Toph stepped onto the earth sled, and tried it out. It seemed to work.

"I think we're ready to go," Toph said. "Now the only question is if it will work while the rest of the group is riding."

**Yay! Fifth chapter's finally done! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!**


	6. Problems

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Problems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**.

**11ebq11 and FireLady24- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Everyone else - thank you for reading my story! Please review, I need to know what you all think!**

Toph practiced controlling the earth sled while Sokka went to find the rest of their group.

"_I'm definitely going to need some help with this." She thought. "I guess Aang will be able to do that."_

"Hi! Cool sled!" Aang said. "We came back as soon as Sokka found us. Is the sled ready to go?"

Aang had just come from the top of the rock, with Jasper and Henry trailing behind him. Sokka had found their group first, and he hadn't found Maggie and Katara yet.

"Yeah, the sled's ready, but this is too heavy for me to control with everyone on it. Can you help?" Toph asked.

"Sure."

Just then, Maggie, Sokka, and Katara appeared. Momo was flying above them. He flew down to land on Aang's head.

"Okay," said Henry. "Looks like everyone's here. Are we ready to go?"

"I think so," Aang said. "The sled will be hard to get used to, but I think we can do it."

They spread themselves out on the sled. Toph and Aang were at the front and back, so they could control it like a canoe. Everyone else sat down in between them so they would have room to bend. Aang and Toph started to move the sled in the direction of Ba Sing Se. It was way slower than the sand glider, but it was also faster than walking. Within a couple hours, they could see Ba Sing Se. The city was a tiny speck on the horizon.

"We have to stop!" Toph said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Aang.

"The sand is wearing away the rock. I can tell it's getting thinner."

Aang stepped off the sled to look. He found that there were only about four inches between them and the sand. It had originally been about six inches.

"I think you're right Toph." Aang said. "It's still pretty thick though. We should be able to go for awhile."

"Umm… How long is 'awhile' and what do we do when we get there?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Aang said. "Do you think we could build it up with sand?"

"Maybe…" Toph said. "It would be hard to make it stick though…"

"Do you think a combination of earthbending and firebending would do it?" Henry asked.

"That might work." said Aang.

They started moving again, and Sokka moved over to talk to Jasper. He was still worried about the sled coming apart. He was also kicking himself for not thinking that this would happen.

"Do you think that will work Jasper?" he asked. "I'm normally good at this kind of stuff, but I don't usually have to work with sand."

"Maybe," Jasper replied. "If we don't stop to fix it soon, the whole thing will crack under our weight. Then we'll be stuck walking."

"Even if it does we'll be fairly close to the city," Maggie broke in. "This has already saved us a few days walking."

"Henry, do you think you could be controlled enough with your firebending to try it on the top of the sled now?" Sokka asked. "I just want to see if your idea would work."

"I don't know. I'm not very experienced yet."

They went along for a few more minutes in an uncomfortable silence. There was nothing to do, and very little to see. Suddenly Katara noticed that Aang and Toph were starting to look tired.

"Why don't we stop so you two can take a break?" she asked. "That way Toph, Sokka and Henry can try to find a way to work on the sled."

Toph and Aang stopped the sled and sat down. Katara passed around her water skin so everybody could have a drink.

"When we get to Ba Sing Se I'll help you find a water skin, Maggie," Katara said. "I know you can pull water out of the air, but it's always good to have some water with you too."

"Okay," Maggie said. "That sounds good."

"I wonder if I can find another glider for Jasper to use," Aang said.  
>"What?" Jasper demanded. "I'm not ready for that, am I?"<p>

"Well, no," Aang agreed. "But airbenders learn to use a glider fairly early in their training."

"Speaking of getting things," Sokka interrupted. "We probably need to find some… um… normal clothes for them. Before we try to enter the city."

"Sokka and I both have a change of clothes," Katara said. "But that will still leave one person who can't go."

"What if Jasper and Maggie take those and stay with the group," Henry suggested. "I'll stay outside the city and someone can bring clothes for me later. I could take the time to practice firebending or something."

"That sounds like it could work, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you out alone." Aang said.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," Jasper said. "He's done stuff like this before."

"That's true," Maggie agreed.

"I guess so," Katara sighed. "But we have to get there first."

**Hope you're all enjoying this story! Sorry that it took so long to post. I had writer's block. School starts on Monday, so it will probably be awhile until my next chapter is done. *Sighs***

**Please review!**


	7. What's Pai Sho?

**Not ****the ****Last ****Airbender ****Anymore: ****Pai Sho**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't ****own ****it.**

**Everyone-****thanks ****for ****reading ****and ****reviewing. ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****the ****rest ****of ****the ****story!****Just ****a ****warning, ****I'm ****not ****sure ****how ****this ****will ****turn ****out, ****because ****I ****switched ****from ****Microsoft ****Word ****to ****LibreOffice. ****I ****hope ****it ****works.**** Sorry it took so long to update. **

Katara sighed. It had taken some work, but they were in Ba Sing Se. It had been surprisingly simple to keep the sled going. Aang and Toph would just turn the sled over, and cover it with a layer of sand. Henry would firebend to heat it up, and it fused to the sled. It took awhile, but it kept the sled going long enough for them to ride to the city. Jasper and Maggie changed into their 'new' clothes. Then they left Henry in a secluded spot where they thought he could practice firebending without being seen.

The guards had been suspicious of the group, but they let them in when they discovered that the kids had been lost in the desert. Afterwards, Sokka had bought clothes for Henry, but when they went to find him, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier, Henry had been practicing firebending in a hidden area just outside Ba Sing Se. <em>"I think I'm starting to understand this." <em>he thought. Suddenly he heard crackling sounds and smelled smoke. A campfire. He walked over quietly to see who was at the fire, and saw an old man in brown clothes. He seemed to be...making tea? He looked up and laughed when he saw Henry.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me." the man said.

"Who are you?" Henry asked. His tone was suspicious.

"My name is Iroh. You should be careful firebending so close to the city. You could get in big trouble for it."

"How do I know you won't turn me in then?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm a firebender too. That would be the same as turning myself in." Iroh said. "And, I don't think you're actually part of Fire Nation."

"What makes you say that?" Henry asked.

"Most of Fire Nation knows better than to firebend next to the Earth Kingdom capital for one thing." Iroh said. "And your clothes. I've never seen anything like them. Why don't we have some tea?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why are you interrogating Uncle Iroh?" a new voice asked. "All he likes to do is make tea and play Pai Sho."

This voice belonged to a boy. He looked like he was around Henry's age. He, like Iroh was dressed in brown. He had dark brown hair. It was almost black. He also had a dark scar over his left eye. It looked like a burn mark. He was around Henry's height.

"What's going on Uncle?"

"Oh, Zuko, You're back. I was just having a conversation with this nice young man."  
>"And, What… Wait, What's Pai Sho?" Henry asked suddenly. His tone had changed. He didn't sound suspicious of the two anymore. He sounded like he really wanted to know.<p>

"You've never heard of Pai Sho?" Zuko and Iroh asked simultaneously.

"How?" Zuko asked. "everyone knows Pai Sho."

"It's an ancient game that's been played for thousands of years. In all four nations. How have you not heard of it?" Iroh said.

"I'm always happy to learn about a new culture." Henry said.

"Wait, new culture?" Zuko said. "What are you talking about?"

Henry told them everything from doing the magic show in Washington D.C. to finding out that he could firebend. He even explained how his friends were inside the city getting a pair of normal clothes for him.

"_Great!"_ thought Zuko. "_That means that the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se! And he's missing his bison! I'm close to catching the Avatar!"_

Iroh looked over at his nephew quickly and didn't like what he saw. He didn't agree with what Fire Nation believed, but Zuko was a different story.

"Henry, won't your friends be looking for you?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably go find them."

Henry went back to where his friends had left him, and found it swarming with guards.

"You!" one of them shouted. "You're the firebender!"

Henry tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Two of the guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off.

**So that's chapter seven! I really need to figure out what's going to happen in this story before I continue. I will finish though!**

**Please Review! Reviews are awesome!**


	8. The Lost Lake

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: The Lost Lake**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"This can't be good" Henry thought<p>

The guards dragged him away, and he thought he heard one of them say something about taking him to a lake. He remained limp, but at the same time he was frantically trying to figure out where they were taking him

"_For now it's probably best to cooperate."_ he decided.

One of the guards opened a hole in the ground, and led him down. He saw an amazing underground lake surrounded by crystals. One of the guards saw him gawking and said "You like that boy? Too bad you won't remember it." His voice radiated cruelty… and maybe something else. Fear? This couldn't be good. Probably time to start thinking about escape plans.

They led him a dark hallway and under a bar to a chair. They locked him into the chair, and a new man came down and lit a torch that was on the bar. The man did something he couldn't see, and the torch started to revolve around the chair.

"You do not know how to firebend." The man said in a monotone.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You do not know anything about the war against Firenation."

"Wait," Henry thought. "Brainwashing? That's all this is? I know a million ways to get around this."

"You will not remember Lake Laohi." the man continued.

"You wish." thought Henry

* * *

><p>"<em>Where could he be?" <em>thought Maggie.

They had searched the area where they had left Henry, and a god portion of the area around the city walls with no luck. Then they went back in the city, and started searching there.

Ba Sing Se was an amazing place. There were people everywhere. Some were richer than others, and some looked dangerous. They were all different, but in a weird way, they also all looked the same. Either way, no one had seen Henry.

"Henry's probably loving this," Sokka muttered.

"Wait!" Toph yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. "I think Henry's close. It feels like he's on top of a building."

"Typical," Jasper Muttered.

Just then, Henry dropped to the ground right next to Katara and Toph. Toph yelped.

"Henry, Don't scare me like that! I can't tell where you are when you're in the air!"

"But you could tell I was on the roof." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're made of earth."

"Oh," he said, suddenly understanding. "Sorry."

"Oh, we got the clothes." Katara said.

"Great!" Henry said. "I need to get out of these fast. For once, sitting on a roof was less conspicuous than wearing my normal clothes."

"What? Conspicuous?" Maggie asked. "What kind of trouble have you gotten into now?"

"I can't really say right now. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"We're staying at a guesthouse that's fairly nearby," Katara said.

* * *

><p>"So that's why I was hiding on that roof," Henry finished.<p>

Everyone was speechless. Henry had just finished explaining why he had disappeared. His story seemed impossible.

"How could you?" Sokka demanded.

"What?"

"Zuko is chasing us! He's trying to capture Aang! How could you tell him that we're all here and that we don't have Appa?"

"Sokka, don't." Katara said. "How was he supposed to know?"

Katara continued to try to stop Sokka from attacking Henry. Aang, Toph, Jasper, and Maggie turned back to Henry, wanting to learn more.

"Henry," Aang asked. "Are you absolutely sure that they were Earth Kingdom soldiers?"

"At the very least they were earthbenders. One of them opened a hole in the ground to take me to the lake."

"But that's crazy." Sokka said. " What would they be trying to do by brainwashing Henry? He doesn't know anything about this."

"But they thought he did," Maggie pointed out. "You were practicing firebending weren't you?"

"I was for awhile. Then I ran into this strange old man..."

"Right. That would be General Iroh wouldn't it?" Aang asked. "I guess there are worse people you could have told. Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out why they would have wanted to brainwash you. Do they know it didn't work?"

"I don't think so."

everyone was listening again. Sokka had finally calmed down enough to sit down and start thinking everything through.

"I've got an idea," Sokka said. "what if they were trying to keep the war out of Ba Sing Se?"

"By brainwashing a teenage boy firebending outside the city wall? That seems a little over the top, doesn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Now that I think about it," Toph said. "everything seemed weird while we were looking for Henry. We heard plenty of people talking, but I didn't hear anybody talking about the war. It's almost like they forgot about it."

"Or were scared to talk about it." Henry added.

Aang looked at the group. "I think we may have figured out what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter eight is done! I hope the few of you who actually have been reading through the whole story liked it! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Underground

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Underground**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"So now that we have an idea of what's going on, what do we do about it?" Jasper asked.<p>

"Talking to the Emperor might be a good start." Aang said.

"I'm not sure we can do that," Henry said. "The people who tried to brainwash me were in uniforms. For all we know the Emperor might be in on it."

"Or someone who is might be in the room." Maggie added.

"So we need to find out what these people want, without letting them know we're doing it?" Sokka asked.

"Pretty much," Jasper said. "We could always go outside and ask random people, but I think that would be a good way to get caught."

"I think the best way might just be to go there ourselves." Henry said.

"That would still be a good way to get caught." Sokka said. "From what you told us, we'd be underground with those people everywhere. _With_ whatever brainwashing techniques they might have."

"I think Sokka's right" Katara said. "We can't just go on our own."

"Actually," Maggie said. "We might have a better chance if only some of us go."

"That might work." Aang said. "We'll be less likely to get caught."

"So who should go?" Jasper asked. "Toph and Henry have to, but I'd say we need two other people to go."

"I'll go." Aang said.

"Me too," Maggie said.

"Is that okay with everyone?" Sokka asked.

They agreed.

* * *

><p>Toph, Maggie, Henry, and Aang left with Henry leading the way. They walked across most of Ba Sing Se casually, even though they anxious to find out what was going on. They reached the edge of the city without incident. After that, it only took Henry a few minutes to find the entrance to the underground lake. However, before they could do anything, the entrance opened and one of the guards came out.<p>

"What are you kids doing out here?" he demanded.

"We were just taking a walk." Henry said calmly.

"We can leave if you want." Aang added.

The guard turned to Henry.

"The Earth King has invited _you_ to Lake Laogai," he said. "The rest of you are free to go."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Henry asked.

The guard suddenly looked scared, but before he could react, Henry aimed a kick at his head. It wasn't a solid hit, but it was enough to knock the guard off balance. There was a sickening crack as his head hit a rock. Henry crouched down and checked the guard's pulse.

"He's still alive. Let's go before he wakes up."

* * *

><p>"So," Jasper said. "What do we do now?"<p>

Katara had noticed something a little weird. The rest of the group had left all of five minutes ago, and already Jasper was getting board. It was a little weird.

"We wait for them to get back." Sokka answered. "We already explored most of the city looking for Henry. What else is there to do?"  
>"I think I saw a sign for some kind of circus while we were looking for Henry," Katara said. "But you're right. We should probably just wait here."<p>

"Wait," Sokka said. "Why couldn't we go to the circus?"

"It would be better to stay until they get back in case we all need to escape." Katara said.

"But we can't really escape to anywhere without Appa." Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "We could look for him while we're gone."

Momo jumped onto Katara's shoulder.

"I guess there's no harm in Momo coming along," she said. "Let's go."

They left and walked along aimlessly, looking for the circus or anything that could point to Appa.

"Where do you think he could have ended up?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Sokka said. "I'm guessing it would have been in Ba Sing Se though. It was the only place we could see from that giant rock, but this also might not be the closest place they could have taken him."

"Hey, Katara?" Jasper asked. "Is this the Circus you saw?"

"Yeah…" Katara said. "Oh."

The sign for the Circus wasn't really out of place for anything in Ba Sing Se, but to Katara and Sokka the picture on it was very familiar.

"What?" Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"I think we just found Appa," Sokka said.

**Finally! Sorry about it taking forever. Aang is going to be so mad when he comes back…**

**Please review!**


	10. Appa!

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Appa!**

**I don't own it.**

**Reviews:**

**Amy K. W. Peterson: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to do better with dialogue. **

**Everyone Else: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I think we just found Appa." Sokka said.<p>

"Aang is going to be so mad when he comes back." Katara said.

Suddenly they looked around and realized that Momo had disappeared. The bottom of the circus tent flap was swinging slightly.

"Momo?" Jasper called.

Jasper, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other. They made an unspoken decision and walked into the tent.

The first thing that they noticed was that it was dark. The sun came down through the canvas, but there wasn't really another source of light. There were, however, unlit torches at even intervals along a set of bleachers. Momo was sitting on the far side of the tent. They walked across a stage-like opening, and noticed that Momo was actually sitting in front of a tent flap. There was no light coming from the other side.

"It probably leads to another tent." Sokka whispered. "How did we not notice this when we were outside?"

"I don't know." Jasper admitted.

"Appa's probably in there." Katara said. "We should look."

"Wait!" Sokka whispered. "We need to be careful how we do this, so we don't get caught."

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Katara said. "Let's just go."

"Wait!" Sokka started, But It was too late. Katara and Jasper had already gone through the tent flap into whatever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Henry said.<p>

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

He had a good reason to be Lake Laogai was huge. There was a good chance that Henry had made a mistake. But there was a conspicuous round peninsula jutting into the lake…

"Yeah, He's right!" Toph said. "It feels hollow."

Toph opened up a hole in the ground and they started down.

"Why hasn't this place flooded yet?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know," Henry said. "Maybe it has something to do with earthbending?"

Maggie had expected it to be completely dark in the cave, but that wasn't the case. There were torches occasionally, but what made it brighter underground, was the fact that there were crystals hanging down from the ceiling. They were somehow polished (maybe earthbending again?) so they reflected any light in the cave. It wasn't as bright as it was outside, but there was enough light to see easily.

As they walked they looked around quietly, so they wouldn't be caught. There didn't seem to be very many people here now, but if they weren't here, where would they be?

"That's the lake," Henry whispered.

They walked for a few more minutes.

"And _this_ is the place where they…" Henry stopped suddenly.

Toph likewise, had stopped suddenly.

"Someone's coming!" she hissed.

* * *

><p>The inside of the new tent was just as dark as the other tent. However, they could tell that it was completely different. The first thing that gave it away was the smell. There was a filthy stench in the air, and Katara wondered just how they didn't smell it from the other tent. It seemed to be a mixture of animal dung and the animals themselves.<p>

They heard a small animal scurry across the tent-Momo. He went over to one of the biggest cages and slipped through the bars. Then Katara heard something- a familiar, low pitched growl.

"It's Appa!" Katara said, grinning.

"Okay…" Sokka said. "Now that we know he's here what do we do?"

"**Hey you!"** a voice yelled. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Doesn't matter now!" Jasper said quickly. "Run!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Chapter ten is done!<strong>

**Sorry it's a little short. I'm not sure what I want to happen next. I'd be happy to take suggestions though!**


	11. Cactus Juice

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Cactcus Juice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows!**

**Ok, I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I had writer's block and then stuff got busy…**

**Anyway, you don't really want to hear about that do you? **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Toph and Henry had been right someone was coming. Soon Maggie and Aang could hear it too. They did their best to hide in the shadows, but Toph quickly opened up a large hole in the wall of the cave."<p>

"Get in!" she hissed.

They were quick to follow. As soon as they had entered, it closed behind them. They heard the guard walking around on the other side of the wall.

"Hey!" A voice on the other side yelled. "Is everything okay?  
>"I don't know." The closer man said. "I could have sworn that I heard something back here."<p>

"Well, there's nothing there now! Stop worrying. Nobody's going to find this place!"

"I hope you're right. If someone got in the boss would have my head. " The man was walking away now.

As soon as they could tell the men were gone, Toph opened up the wall and let them out into the hallway.

"Note that he didn't say that the Emperor would have his head." Toph pointed out. "There's no way he could be in on this.

"We need to get in there." Maggie said. "Can anyone here break down the door?"

"Sure!" Toph said.

She used earthbending to destroy the door. None of them could have ever expected to find the person who was in the machine.

"Jet!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jasper said when they arrived back at the house where they were staying. "What took you all so long? And who's this other guy with you?"<br>"This is Jet." Aang said. "We think he's been brainwashed."

They told Katara, Sokka and Jasper everything. They were met with amazed stares.

"Is that all?" Katara asked.

"Actually we also had to knock out the guy who was brainwashing Jet…" [1]

"Wow." Jasper said. "I wouldn't have expected that. But we've got something to show you."

"Yeah." Katara said. "Tonight we're going to the circus."

"The circus?" Aang asked. "Why?"

"That's a surprise." Sokka said. "We should go soon if we want to make it on time though."

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay here with Jet?" Henry asked. "The guards are going to be furious once they find out that he's gone. They'll probably search the city.

"I'm not doing anything to protect that jerk after the way he used us!" Katara said.

"I know you don't want to, but we can't just push him out onto the streets." Aang said. "He's been brainwashed."

"Wait." Maggie said. "It's most likely that they aren't working with the Emperor right?

"Yeah…"

"Then we don't have anything to worry about as long as Jet stays inside. They can't search too much of the city without the Emperor noticing right?"

"Hmm. Good point." Sokka said. "We'll still need someone to keep him inside though."

"I'll stay." Toph suggested.

"Are you sure?" asked Jasper. "I'd stay if you want."

"Yeah. I probably won't be able to see what's going on anyway."

"Well, if you're sure," Sokka said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours in the past. But not many.<strong>

"Put this in our new attraction's water." The leader of the Circus growled.

He shoved a large skin filled with an unknown liquid into the other man's arms.

"This should keep him confused during the show, so he can't fly away. It won't keep him from performing."

"What is it?" the man asked.

"It's juice from the cactus plants that live outside the city, so don't drink any yourself."

The man went over to Appa's cage and emptied the contents of the skin into his water. Appa growled at the man, but then drank eagerly and sat down in his cage. He saw Momo come in or, he thought he did. Momo's head seemed to change into a cabbage as he ran. He wondered if the man with the cabbage cart would be yelling about his cabbages soon. That always seemed to happen when he was around Aang. Wait… Aang?

Appa looked up, thinking the heard the tent flap open, and then looked down again when he realized that it wasn't Aang. It looked like Katara and Sokka. It looked like there was someone else with them too, but he couldn't be sure it was really them. His cage was flying somehow, and the animals in the surrounding cages turned into stars. He wondered briefly if the other animals were okay.

"**Hey, You!" **A voice yelled. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Katara and Sokka disappeared and Momo ran after them. He wondered when Momo's head had come back.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I couldn't find a good way to work this in. Anyway I figured that they'd been underground long enough.<strong>

**Yep, I've started reading some Homestuck. I don't really like it much as a comic, but it has a few good gags. (What pumpkin?)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Caught

**Not the Last Airbender Anymore: Caught**

**Disclaimer- If I owned it, Unnatural History would be on DVD. **

"So, this is the circus? Aang asked. "It's not really what I expected."

They were outside the large white tents, and they could faintly hear music coming from inside. There were people milling around, but not nearly as many as they would have expected. Aang and Henry started following the small crowd to the entrance.

"Wait," Jasper said. "We aren't going in the front door."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "It would be better if we sneak in back."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"You'll see."

They reached the tent flap and went in. A low growl came from the other side of the tent. It was unmistakably Appa, but it did sound a little off…

"Appa!" Aang said in a whisper.

"He's acting weird." Katara pointed out.

They had reached the cage and all Appa had done was roll onto his back. His eyes were wide, and he didn't really seem to see them. Aside from that he looked perfectly healthy.

"Oh… great." Katara said. "They gave him a drug didn't they?"

"Hmm…Maybe it was that cactus juice stuff I drank a few days ago." Sokka said.

"Either way," Aang said. "It's not going to be easy to get him out of here when he's acting like this…"

"Maybe we should see if we can buy him back." Maggie suggested. "If we talk to the employee someone might be able to tell us what they gave him."

"Yeah, but what we have probably won't be enough." Sokka said. "Maybe there's something else we could try.

Appa Looked up to see Aang and Katara coming towards him. He growled happily, but why were they walking upside down? He rolled over onto his back so he could see better. He wondered if they were going to get him out.

"HEY, YOU!" A voice yelled. "STEP AWAY FROM THE BEAST!"

"Umm, Hi."

"You're all under arrest for breaking and entering and attempted theft!"

"WHAT?!" Aang shouted. He continued a little quieter this time. "I don't know how you got him, but Appa was stolen from me! We were just trying to get him back."

"By sneaking backstage to steal him?" the guard scoffed. "A likely story. I heard you talking earlier."

"Okay," Aang said. "We admit that this wasn't the best idea. If we leave the circus and promise that you'll never see us here again will you let us go?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to let you go to the local prison."

Sokka had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face.

"Let me handle this." he said.

Aang sighed and he didn't look happy about it, but he stepped back.

"Don't try anything." the guard warned. "There are other guards outside just waiting for you to run."

"What if we left right now, and paid for seats?" Sokka asked. "We'll even stay after the show and help clean up afterwords."

The guard looked at the kids standing in front of him. They were an unusual group and he didn't trust them. The girls looked a little grossed out at the boy's proposal.

"Hmm. I still don't like this. I'll have to talk to the ringmaster to see what he wants to do with you. The show hasn't started yet. There is a chance that he'll agree to your terms though. I'll leave you here. But remember that there are guards outside."

The guard went into the main tent to find the ringmaster. Aang looked like he was about ready to explode. The rest of the group didn't look too convinced about Sokka's plan either.

"Sokka, what were you thinking?" he hissed.

"It's better than being arrested. Besides, this should be a good way to learn more about this circus."

"True," Katara admitted. "But that's if the ringmaster agrees to not having us arrested." _Toph won't even know what happened to us._

Meanwhile, Toph was board. Jet wouldn't talk to her and all she could really do was sit there and play with some rocks she had picked up on their travels.

"I hope they get back soon," she thought.

**I know it's been way too long since I've updated, but I kind of wrote myself into a corner with these last few chapters. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
